(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to pet accessories. More specifically, it relates to modular housing for pets.
(b) Related Prior Art
Various types of accessories are designed to house or entertain pets such as cats. Among these accessories, there exist housings for cats to enjoy a plurality of enclosures in which other accessories such as toys can be installed.
These housing are often pre-mounted when they are manufactured, which requires space in a pet store and care from their employees.
Otherwise, housing modules may be mountable, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,495. The walls of the modules are pre-assembled together; rods are inserted into these pre-assembled walls to erect the structure and provide rigidity to the erected walls.